


Undoing Murphy's Law

by crna_macka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Femslash February, mentions of Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd be lying if she'd said she hadn't planned on showing Clarke this place. (Spoilers for 1x04.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undoing Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Role reversal fill for the [28-day challenge](http://the-100-femslash.tumblr.com/post/109795013900/do-you-write-fics-do-you-love-the-100-are-you-a) \- Raven falls instead of Finn

They escape with Charlotte into the trees, Clarke taking the moral high road in saving the child but still stopping to berate her in the middle of the woods where they could be found at any moment. If they weren't already at Raven's intended destination, these would be precious seconds lost. As it is, Raven hears the distant shouts and interrupts the vicious lecture by pulling Clarke closer to the hidden entrance. "I have a better idea than getting all of us killed," she explains, leaving no room for argument as she opens the bunker's moss-covered hatch.

Clarke's surprise and Charlotte's guilt are enough for them to drop in and get settled silence. They take stock of their new surroundings by flashlight while Raven clings to the top of the ladder. The door is sealed, but she listens for sounds of pursuit. The angry teens are shoddy trackers; Raven can hear them barreling past a few meters away, but none seem to have a clue that their quarry has disappeared.

When her feet touch the floor of the bunker, Clarke is waiting. Her face is pinched. "What is this place?" she asks.

Her tone could mean anything - suspicion, surprise, worry, anger, distrust, wonder. Maybe all of those things, tightly constrained by the simplicity of the question.

Raven moves to where she already knows there are matches and candles. The yellow glow makes the bunker less cold and mysterious than the silver beams of artificial light. It softens Clarke's expression to fear of the unknown. Just another scared kid on the ground instead of a leader molded by the Ark.

"For now, it's home," Raven offers, smiling at Charlotte and Clarke. 

She already knows the bunker well. She knows enough about the family that should have lived here and has seen enough to know that neither they nor anyone else made it into the shelter. She knows the food is so far gone that it's probably toxic and what few supplies are left won't do the Hundred any good. Children's toys won't keep anyone safe or fed.

After Charlotte is tucked in, she tries to explain it to Clarke. That she, Raven, thoroughly assessed the bunker and found nothing that would benefit their situation. And maybe it _could_ be seen as selfish of her to keep a secret, but right now that silly dream of having some place to escape to, away from the chaos of camp, was saving their _lives_. 

"Murphy isn't going to hesitate to string us up for helping Charlotte," she points out, knowing that will do it. Make Clarke frown and purse her lips, think of all the possibilities and conclude that, yes, Raven has had the best intentions every step of the way. Argument over.

"Okay," Clarke says when she arrives exactly where Raven wanted her. 

In the quiet that follows agreement, Raven grins. Not for the first time, she thinks, it's even better than winning an argument with Finn. Their pattern is so easy after so many years, but with Clarke, Raven has to work at it. Work at connecting and understanding, work at getting past the "Princess" to the person underneath. And Raven _loves_ having to work through challenges. 

She barely notices that Clarke has caught her drifting until she feels the other girl's whisper. "What is it?"

Raven tilts her head back against the couch but doesn't pull away. "Nothing," she dodges. "Must be the adrenaline's going. I hear running from an angry mob has that effect on you."

"Hmm," Clarke acknowledges. She sags more comfortably against Raven's side and Raven realizes it's the truth. They're both as tired as Charlotte and safe enough, for the moment, to let go. 

She'd be lying if she'd said she hadn't planned on showing Clarke this place. Sure, she'd imagined they'd be here under other circumstances - _alone_ \- but the way it's turned out isn't half bad.


End file.
